


you want it rough you're out of bounds

by epoenine



Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: The dick Cece orders off of some website is matte black, curved a little, and eight and a half inches long. Cece doesn’t know if Schmidt can take it.





	

The dick Cece orders off of some website is matte black, curved a little, and eight and a half inches long. Cece doesn’t know if Schmidt can take it.

“I can,” Schmidt says, serious, persuasive, sitting on the bed with the cock right in front of him.

Cece narrows her eyes at it. “I don’t know, Schmidt, it’s so,” Cece pauses, huffing a little. “I don’t even know if _I_ could take it. Do you know how much prep this thing would take? Four fingers might not even be enough,” she says, and when she looks back up again, Schmidt’s eyes have fluttered shut. She didn’t even mean for that to be arousing, she was just _saying_. This thing is huge. Besides the eight and a half inches, it’s thick as hell.

He swallows hard and open his eyes and Cece swears they look a little darker. “I want to try, at least,” Schmidt says, and that’s what gets Cece’s attention. “I really, _really_ want to try.” Schmidt’s eagerness, his determination, his unwillingness to fail, it all makes hot, liquid want curl in Cece’s abdomen. She turns around, pulls the harness out of the dresser drawer, taking out lube along with it.

Cece tosses the supplies on the bed before stripping down to her bra, leaving her underwear on. Schmidt gets down to his briefs before Cece interrupts him. She kneels on the bed, leaning towards Schmidt.

Pulling Schmidt into a kiss, she starts out slow, working up to it. Her lips are soft on his, tongue sweeping over his lips, teeth biting at the taut skin. Her nails rake red lines over his chest, stopping to rub at his nipples, roll them between her fingers, pinch them tightly with her nails.

Schmidt’s hands are twisted in the sheets, knuckles going white as he whimpers into Cece’s mouth. Cece drops her hand, gets her hand around Schmidt’s cock and jerks him through his boxers, listening to his answering moan.

“Are you ready, Schmidt?” Cece asks, her breath hot on his neck, where she’s biting kisses into his skin. Schmidt’s clumsy nod bumps his chin down onto her collarbone, his forehead up under her jaw. With one last squeeze on his balls--which, by the way, _hurts_ , makes Schmidt grit his teeth and breath heavily--Cece pulls back and says, “Come on, hands and knees.”

Cece grabs the harness as Schmidt strips out of his briefs and lays back. Once everything is buckled and in place, she settles on the bed between the vee of Schmidt’s legs. She coats her fingers, trying to warm up the lube so it’s not as much of a shock for Schmidt.

One finger goes in easily enough. There’s a little resistance, but that’s expected, and it’s almost nothing for Schmidt. He shifts a little, drawing up his knees only to stretch them back out. His chest heaves as he draws in breaths of air.

“You alright?” Cece asks, twisting her finger a little, readying him for the dick he’s about to take.

“Another one,” Schmidt demands, impatiently. He shuts his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them back up again. “ _Please_ , Cece, give me two.”

“Good boy,” Cece says, and traces his rim with another fingers, watching him shake. She slides in the second and watches Schmidt settle into it, relax into the feeling of being stretched. She draws them out, slowly, before pushing back in at the same pace.

“ _Oh_ ,” Schmidt says, the sound slipping out. His hips jerk a little when Cece brushes over his prostate. She scissors her fingers and brings them back together, crooks them while driving them deeper. “ _Oh_ , fuck.”

Without him having to ask, Cece gives him three. Schmidt tosses his head back, bites at his lips, twists the sheets between his fingers. Arousal curls in Cece’s abdomen. She fingers him for a few minutes, lets him get used to the feeling of being full.

“Cece,” Schmidt says, sounding out of breath. “Please, fuck me, I’m ready. I wanna feel it,” he tells her. His eyes have fluttered shut and flush has started to crawl down his chest. “C’mon, _please_ , fuck me.”

Cece teases him, spreads all three of her fingers inside of him, making him feel that much more full. “You want it now?” she asks, her voice low and rough. Schmidt nods his head. “What do you think, Schmidt? You wanna be fucked on all fours? Want me to shove your head down, reach around and grab your cock when you’re close?”

Schmidt whines, a high noise coming from the top of his chest, and he answers, “Yes, _yes_ , please, Cece.”

Cece withdraws her fingers, revelling in the gasp Schmidt makes as she does it.

“Hands and knees, then.”

Schmidt takes a second to regain his composure, his eyes shut tight as he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, and then he flips over, drawing his knees forward to hold himself up. He grips the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white.

Cece smooths her clean hand over the back of Schmidt thigh, positioning the head of her cock right up against Schmidt’s open hole. She leans forward, her lips close to Schmidt’s ear, and she says, lowly, “Are you ready?” Her hair falls against Schmidt’s back and makes him shiver.

“Yeah,” Schmidt breathes out. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fu--_ ” His pleas cut off into a low moan when Cece pushes through the tight ring of muscle. Cece can see Schmidt’s face by the way he’s turned his head, cheek pressed to the mattress, and his eyes are shut tight, his mouth open and panting.

Cece pushes past the resistance slowly, taking her time, watching Schmidt claw at the sheets, listening to him mutter curses, making him fall apart, filling him inch by inch. She doesn’t pause, keeps it constant, insistent. After what feels like a lifetime of keeping her muscles strained so she can curve her hips into Schmidt’s, she’s fully seated, her dick buried all the way in Schmidt.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Schmidt says, kind of wheezing. “Don’t--don’t move, not yet, please, I’ll come--”

“Don’t, Schmidt,” Cece interrupts. “If you come, it’ll be the last time you do for the rest of the week.”

Schmidt _keens_. “Shut up, _shut_ _up_ ,” he spits out between gritted teeth, because it’s only Monday and nothing gets him hotter than being denied. “Just give me a minute, Jesus _fuck_.” Cece decides to give him a break, decides to be forgiving. She keeps her hips still for a minute, smoothing her hand over the lower part of Schmidt’s back. “Yeah, okay,” Schmidt breathes out, nodding. “You can move.”

“Yeah?” Cece asks, and shoves her hips forward just a little bit more. A groan is punched out of Schmidt’s chest. “You’re gonna take what I give you?” She keeps her hips moving little by little, pulling out a half of an inch, pushing back in an inch more.

Schmidt’s eyes are shut tightly again. “ _Yes_ ,” he answers, right before he gasps in air.

Cece pulls out a little farther this time, pushes back in a little harder. “You’ll be a good boy, right?” Schmidt’s moan is answer enough. “Guess what, Schmidt? You can’t come until I do. Do you think you can handle that?”

Even as Schmidt nods his head, he _whines_ , high and long, because that’s going to be _hard_ , and it’s going to take a long time, having to wait until Cece gets worked up enough that she can rub off on the base of her harness. Fuck, he’s going to have to _wait_ , and if he doesn’t, it’s no coming for the rest of the fucking _week--_

Abruptly, Schmidt sucks in air like he’s drowning and grips the base of his cock so tightly the skin around it turns a deep red. Cece hasn’t stopped thrusting and she won’t now.

Cece might be a little closer than she had lead Schmidt to believe. Seeing Schmidt like this, strung out and on edge and all for _her_ , it makes her _want_ . She can hold off, though, because the base of the harness hasn’t given her the friction she wants it to, and also because Schmidt looks _wrecked_. The top of his gorgeous ass curves with his spine down to his freckled shoulders, and Cece can appreciate the view for a little longer.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Schmidt says, each breath sounding like it’s being punched out of him. His entire chest is flat against the mattress, the only thing holding him up being the leverage his knees give him. He’s entirely useless, breathing into the pillow that his right hand is gripping, not even trying to fuck himself back onto Cece’s cock. The tops of his shoulders are red from the flush he’s getting.

Cece’s been keeping this at a slow pace, so her thighs aren’t even burning. She uses her nails to scour marks down the line of Schmidt’s back. Her back bends as she leans, tilting her hips into a different position. Schmidt’s deep moans turn into high whimpers and Cece, knowing she’s found the exact angle to drive Schmidt wild, speeds up her thrusts.

Schmidt must not have been expecting it, because along with the climb in his voice, he starts to shudder, long shivers that rack his body.

Cece uses her leverage to reach underneath Schmidt, not to grab his cock to jerk him off but to grab his cock and make him _hurt_.

Schmidt stills, not able to even move, helpless, opening his mouth only to not even make a sound.

Feeling like she’s riding the very edge, Cece stills inside Schmidt, grinding against the base of her harness. Listening to Schmidt let out a long, low groan, sounding almost pained, Cece comes, feeling it in every single part of her body. Every muscle inside her tenses and her hair stands on end.

After she’s ridden it out, Cece draws in a deep breath and fucks Schmidt with the sole purpose of getting him off. Her grip on his cock loosens as she starts to stroke him, gentle along the length of it and, because she knows Schmidt loses it when it comes to overstimulation, swipes her thumb meanly over the head of his cock.

“Please, Cece, oh, _fuck_ , can I come?” Schmidt asks, breathless, words stuttered out in between lungfuls of air. “Please, _please--_ ”

Cece makes sure her lips are right against Schmidt’s ear when she says, “You can come, good boy, go ahead.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Schmidt lets out, his hips bucking wildly, fucking himself back onto Cece’s cock and forward into her hand.

When he comes, Schmidt lets out a long whine and his body turns rigid. Cece strokes him through it, all the way until she can hear Schmidt hiss from the feeling of her hand on his oversensitive dick.

After taking her hand away, Cece pulls out of Schmidt, who sighs and slumps over in response. She unclasps the harness and tosses it onto the floor, choosing to leave the mess for later and curl up with Schmidt right now.

It takes Schmidt a while to catch his breath, so Cece just lays next to him and runs her hand soothingly over his back. She moves closer to him to whisper, “You’re such a good boy for me, Schmidt, you're perfect.”

Schmidt blinks his eyes open, looking at her with a dazed expression. Cece leans forward, giving him a kiss, slow and sweet. Her hand dips lower, down to where she can feel his rim, feel how stretched out he is. Schmidt eyes snap shut as he sucks in a shocked breath. Cece can see his cock jerk.

Again, Cece whispers, “Good boy,” pulling her hand away and pressing one last kiss to his lips.

Schmidt takes a moment, but he says, “Thanks,” to Cece, his voice slurring just a little, his eyes looking sleepy.

Cece smiles at him, tells him, “No problem,” before dragging the sheet over them both so that they can settle into a nap.


End file.
